civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VI February 2019 Update
from 1 to 2.]] The February 2019 Update for Civilization VI and Rise and Fall was released on February 14, 2019, simultaneously with the Civilization VI: Gathering Storm expansion pack. The following is a complete list of change notes. AI * AI now builds and uses aircraft more effectively. * Weaken AI garrisoning if they can use it to take an enemy city. * Don't send more than one unit to capture a given unescorted civilian. * In non-emergency situations, AI will not trade away more gold per turn than they make excluding trade deals. * Improve AI ability to garrison ranged units during city attacks. * When AI takes a city, automatically assign a defender. * If an AI can take a city this turn, don't try to defend your units first in the process * Increase value of picking up resources for unit maintenance. * Digging up artifacts in an ally's territory counts as an incursion. * Barbarian raid timer now starts as soon as the first unit arrives in range, instead of waiting for the final unit. * Allow barbarians to go through unexplored territory as part of an attack. * AI will protect units assigned to defend a city from attack while they are trying to get to the city. * Increase weighting for Naval Superiority AI trees to focus on building sea units. * AI tries to figure out if a city is on the periphery before taking it, avoids jumping into the center of the Empire unless it needs to. * Allow AI to levy for defensive purposes. * AI now simplifies/focuses trade deals when requesting trades, rather than asking/offering a smorgasbord of items. * Correct an issue that was preventing the AI from properly theming artifact collections. * Don't warn or get angry if partner converts target city of religious emergency. UI * New Features ** Front End: Hall of Fame – Victory and defeat tracking with detailed statistics and graphs for each. ** In-Game: Build Queue and Multi-Queue, along with tabbed interface to toggle between modes. ** Lens: Empire Lens – When toggled, displays owned territory, as well as district locations and base yields from districts. ** World Resources Report: Breakdown of how many strategic and luxury resources each major civ possesses that you've met. ** Mini-map: New mini-map that is easier to read, and a new full-screen mini-map mode that you can toggle in-game. ** Map Labels: In-world text labels on Natural Wonders and National Parks. (Gathering Storm ruleset games only) * Game Setup/Options additions ** Multiple Colorblind Accessibility options available. ** Touch Input Enable checkbox available ** Cloud Shadows Graphics option available. ** Mouse Wheel Speed slider option available. ** Warning about Mod Compatibility checkbox available. ** Gathering Storm Benchmark options (requires Gathering Storm) available. ** Civilization "Jersey" System: Automatically adjusts Civilization color schemes if they are too close in color range to each other. ** Scalable resource and yield icons with high-resolution textures available (can be modified via XML). ** Automatically hide the city ranged attack interface when selecting a unit. ** Automatically hide ranged attack arrow if a selected unit is out of moves. ** Automatically adjust the positioning of unit flags covering the city range strike button if an enemy unit moves in range. ** Add recommended target tile highlighting for the Archaeologist. ** Unit cycling logic improvement, reducing the instances of the camera getting pulled away from where the user intends to go. ** Pop-up and advisor queue ordering updates and progress. ** Additional misc. UI and text fixes, tweaks and updates. Graphics * New particle system increases performance and allows many more particles to be visible at the same time (much less likely to see effects flicker or fail to play correctly in complex scenes). * Slowly moving cloud shadows (can be toggled via graphics options). * New terrain/model reflections (previously only ocean/rivers had reflections). * Sub-pixel filtering for floating UI elements (fixes ‘jitter' on unit flags and city banners as camera moves). * Improved shadow quality on leaders, obsolete 8K shadow map option removed from ‘ultra' settings. * Further performance and memory usage improvements in DX12. * Visual fidelity improvements and sharpness of culture borders and overlays at all graphics quality levels. * Various improvements to city and road layouts. * Various graphics performance optimizations. * Multithreading performance improvements. Multiplayer * New Features ** Play By Cloud (requires a network connection) * Multiple desync and stability fixes Balance * Barbarians ** Make Barbarian camps spawn recon ranged units in later starts. * Unit and Unit Combat ** Scale pillage rewards by era (except healing). ** All healing rewards are now 50 HP. ** Adjust pillaging rewards of science and culture improvements to be a base value of 15 instead of 25. ** Update the Machine Gun to have a range of 2. ** Add Mobile Ranged tags to spawn different units other than Horse Archers late in the game. ** Air Unit Combat Strength increase to more appropriately match corresponding land Army formations. (Gathering Storm ruleset games only) ** Anti-Air Unit Combat Strength increase to match new Air Unit balance, and lower maintenance. (Gathering Storm ruleset games only) ** Players can now start with unique units even if they are not direct replacements. ** Make the Missile Cruiser the same movement range as the Battleship. * City and City Combat ** Combat balance – double wall hit points for all three tiers. Outer defense strength modifier increase for all 3 tiers to 3 (was 2). ** Update the Government Plaza to have the same base plunder value as other districts. ** Audience Chamber government building down to 3 Housing (was 4 Housing). * Tech and Civics Tree ** Oil Well improvement now unlocked with the Steel technology. This is consistent with other resource reveals and the improvements that extract them * Policies and Governments ** Total War Policy now gives +50% more Gold from pillaging. ** Remove the double dipping of Huey Teocalli, Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, and Apadana Wonders from Policy Cards. ** Update Strategic Airforce Policy to include all aircraft. ** Civil Prestige Policy now only requires a Governor with 2 promotions and provides 2 Housing. ** Policies that give increased production now continue to operate on old units. ** Policies now apply to all wonders prior to the Policy era. (i.e. now Gothic Architecture applies to Ancient, Classical, Medieval, and Renaissance Wonders before it just applied to Medieval and Renaissance). * Civs ** Tamar now has a Faith preference. ** Sphinxes can now be built next to each other. * Religion ** Defender of the Faith reduction from +10 down to +5 ** Add to late starts. * Espionage ** Counterspy and Listening Post missions are now renewable on the mission completed popup ** Spread out all Civilization and City-State starting positions where possible when generating the map. Performance * Many performance updates to Trade Route calculations, pathing, and reports. * Significant improvements to turn/AI processing times, especially late-game. * Multiple UI performance improvements across different panels and screens in-game. General bugs * Units and Unit Combat ** Heavy Cavalry promotion prerequisite connections now fixed. ** Allow players to deploy aircraft in allied territory. ** Air units can now attack a defensible district with a civilian unit garrisoned there. ** Multiple additional aircraft Rebase and Deploy bug fixes. ** Paradrop should not consider a City Center to be an airfield. ** When changing ownership of a unit (from a levy in most cases) the unit's experience and experience level was not being transferred. This is now working properly. ** The Garrison promotion is now working properly. ** Units joining a corps or army could receive build charges improperly. This is now working properly. ** Units are now forced to relocate if they are in an invalid location after a settlement is placed. ** Constructing a Roman fort improvement building now properly ends that unit's turn. ** Alliance combat modifiers are now displayed properly in the UI. ** Units with build charges are now able to be trained even in cities that have contaminated fallout. ** The Defense strength modifier for terrain was incorrectly showing the cumulative amount in the preview text instead of the itemized amount. This has been corrected. ** Fix for an issue that could disallow an attack on an enemy city if it had a friendly unit inside. ** Fix for an issue where aircraft could get disconnected from the carrier when it passed through another unit. ** Assume the WMD combat is always in the camera view, it can easily be skipped if it is partially off screen. ** Fix for an issue that was causing odd movement queue paths when they had long unit paths set. * Cities and City Combat ** Fix for multiple production overflow issues. ** Fix for Urban Defenses Policy not properly granting 400 hit points to city defenses. ** Minor adjacency bonuses should not apply when placing districts next to a pillaged district. This has been corrected. ** Fix for city centers not getting additional production and food from modifiers. ** Fix for Pillaged districts still providing amenities. ** Prohibit Free Cities from building palaces which was allowing duplicate (forged!?) copies of Great Works to get into the game. ** If a city is razed, all National Parks are now properly removed. ** The correct players' units will be properly expelled when a city is transferred by trade. ** Fixes for multiple issues with fallout contaminated plots in cities ** Fix for pillaged districts when transferring a city. ** Fix for District model visuals not updating properly from a pillaged state when repaired. ** Restore district combat if the building that gives combat strength is completed mid-turn. ** If a district is pillaged, update the stats on its banner, if it has one, and on the parent city, so the Garrison Strength will update. * Great People ** Fix for Great Generals and Admirals not being able to activate on opposing units. ** Allow a Great Person to be activated immediately if a required building is purchased underneath him or her. * Loyalty ** When a conquered city is kept, update some figures related to its Loyalty per turn, to ensure that the displayed UI data is correct and consistent ** When a city is locked at full Loyalty due to a game effect (Statue of Liberty, Phoenicia unique ability), show the Loyalty per turn as 0 and stable in the UI, and show "Always fully loyal" in the panel's math breakdown. * Policies and Governments ** Fix for Praetorium Policy not correctly applying unless the Governor was established. ** Democracy's government bonus shouldn't apply if the district is pillaged. ** The Classic Republic government Amenity and Housing bonus should only count if the city has an unpillaged district. ** Fix for issue that was allowing Dark Age policies to remain slotted beyond their appropriate era. * Trade Routes ** Fix for many trade route bonuses that were only designed to apply to the owner (origin) of a trade route applying to recipients (destination) of a trade route as well. ** Trade Route Capacity is now correctly reduced when buildings are pillaged. * Civs ** Fix for Alexander's preferences not working properly. ** Fix for Sumeria and Foreign Ministry building not properly working together. ** Ensure that Mvemba doesn't receive the Devout agenda. ** Fix for issue where City-State Protector agenda was cross-wired with the Civilized agenda and one leader could care about both at same time. * Techs and Civics ** Apprenticeship now functions properly when repairing an improvement. * Espionage ** Add details to text for Rise and Fall spy missions. ** Disable the Skip Turn and Sleep buttons when spies are on a mission. ** Outlaw Listening Post mission vs. Allies. ** Don't let bonuses to Spy "Establish" time in city exceed 100%. ** Historic moments based on making tile improvements (ex. on a tile with extra yield from a natural disaster, first Mountain Tunnel) will no longer trigger when the improvement is gained by conquering or otherwise gaining ownership of a city where the improvement already existed. ** Correct an error in Archipelago that was causing it to not generate tiny Islands. ** Allow joint and 3rd party wars immediately after denouncement if a Golden Age war is available. ** Fix for order of operations bug preventing governor effects to re-apply when a governor is re-assigned to a city they are already established in. ** Pillaged Districts should not appear in the "purchase" menu when players are allowed to buy Districts with Gold using the Financier governor. * Exploits ** Players can no longer swap tiles FROM an occupied city. Prevents exploit of "conquer, raid it for tiles, return it in peace." ** Correct production overflow calculation so multipliers (like policy cards) get backed out of overflow. * Additional misc. Gossip corrections and streamlining. * Additional misc. crash fixes. Art * Environment ** Brazil city set and palace updated. ** City Center art adjustments to include Canals for coastal cities. Granaries and Monuments are also updated. * All model updates and optimizations. ** Material polish pass to brighten materials to match visual style. ** Update geometry of base models for performance. ** Completely remodel all female characters. ** Skin tones for all units appropriate to their civilizations. ** Team color embedded in the textures. ** Update tint color on all vehicles to match their historical origins. ** Setup tint color for all modern uniforms: Infantry and vehicle crews. ** Model variety within the same units (various attachments, etc.) ** Extensive polish pass on all Great People; new models and new geometry. ** Adjust scale and count of air units. ** Adjust scale and count of sea units. ** Adjust siege unit crewmen and defenders to match the appropriate era. ** Adjust embarked ships to closer match the number of unit members on the field. Example: One transport for scouts and great people. ** Many additional misc. tweaks and updates. Scout cat * Alternate skin for Scout unit that replaces the Scout's dog with three cats. Available to players who have linked their 2K Account. Modding * Add tagging for mod compatibility. Mods not tagged as compatible with the latest build will be disabled at start-up as well as have a warning dialog displayed when they are enabled. This behavior can be disabled on a per-mod basis or completely in the options dialog. Mods can be tagged as compatible by either adding "2.0" to the properties section of the modinfo or by marking compatible versions in the project page of ModBuddy. * WorldBuilder updates, including "painting" mode, auto-coastlines, importing from "Tiled", and more. We're not done. Category:Civilization VI updates